Kylie Sinclair
"Well, well, well, Kylie Sinclair, still whoring yourself out to the next best thing?"- Michael Franklin Miller Kylie Sinclair is the ex-girlfriend of Michael Franklin Miller and a current member of Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus. She was said to have died during the destruction of Raccoon City with Miller's former friend Joseph Gordon, however they managed to escape before the Umbrella Corporation declared the city a quarantine area. Kylie was born on March 20,1971 in Raccoon City where she attended school and lived for most of her early life. She met Miller while at a pub having a beer. After that they dated for a few years and then Kylie moved in with him, then just before he asked her to marry him, Miller caught Kylie and Joseph in bed. He didn't say anything, packed his things and left Raccoon City. Afterwards, Kylie and Joseph got the same idea, then left the city before all hell broke loose. Miller was far away from them and they witnessed the nuclear weapon that destroyed their home. Both Kylie and Joseph traveled for miles until they found food and shelter for the night as well as vehicles to get them moving faster. Kylie also discovered a syringe which she thought was a new kind of protein and so she injected herself with it, but the contents was actually a sample of A-Virus Alpha. By 2009, they heard about the victory Miller won against Albert Wesker and they decided to join Division Delta in order to see how long they would go unoticed. '2037' After 28 years, Kylie is still youthful and works for Division Delta, however when they get the opportunity to work with Miller, they take it and on the mission, the reveal themselves to him. Miller couldn't believe what he saw and he started to hate what he saw as well. Kylie still loved him but he didn't love her back after what she did, so she started formulating a plan to get him and his wife Jane Valentine separated so that she could have her true man back. She attempted to fool Jane into thinking Michael was having sexual intercourse with Jill Valentine, when she heard of this it almost ruined their marriage. Miller knew there was nothing between him and Jill, then Kylie revealed it was her and then both Miller and Kylie engaged in hand to hand combat. Miller won and they arrested her for a maximum sentence of 5 months in a cryotube. Jane and Michael reunited and that night, both Jane and Michael engaged in sexual intercourse. 'Powers & Abilities' As said before, Kylie injected herself with A-Virus Alpha without even knowing it wasn't medical. She now possesses superhuman speed, strength, healing, agility, senses, endurance, stamina and reflexes. She can even match Miller in a straight up fight and like him, possesses a reinforced bone structure. Another unique capability is the ability to produce natural silk from her wrists, as well as crawl up walls. Kylie is also excellent in hand to hand combat, firearms and melee weapons combat as well. She is also an excellent piano player, as well as guitar player. 'Marriage & Family' Kylie was married to Joseph Gordon but in 2013, he was killed by 2 Lickers. Later on, She married a clone of Michael named Hank Miller in 2037 and had twins, a daughter named Milla Miller and a son named Flash Miller. 'Hobbies' Kylie enjoys engaging in intense sexual intercourse with her husband and likes to kill Zombies whenever she likes. She also enjoys driving big trucks as well as crushing monsters with them. Gambling is another interest that she has and wins almost everytime except on a few occassions. She also likes to skinny dip in any body of water that isn't toxic to her or other people. 'Weapons of Choice' Kylie's primary weapon of choice is an Enfield L85 and her sidearm is a Walther PP. Other times she is known to use the STG-44 and even the Colt M1911 as her weapons of choice. 'Gallery' Kylie Dry.jpg|Kylie before swimming Kylie.jpg|Kylie while in the water, poolside Kylie 2.jpg|Kylie while swimming Category:Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Female Protagonists Category:Mr.Secord